The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of foamflower in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Fingerpaint’. Tiarella ‘Fingerpaint’ resulted from a cross between Tiarella ‘Pink Brushes’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,329, as the female or seed parent and Tiarella K11-14-03, an unreleased proprietary hybrid, as the male or pollen parent. The new plant was hybridized by the inventor on Jan. 17, 2012, sown on Feb. 14, 2012 and initially selected from among other seedlings growing at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in the summer of 2012 and ultimately given the breeder code 12-05-2. Tiarella ‘Fingerpaint’ has been asexually propagated by division and by careful tissue culture propagation at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., and the resultant asexual propagules have been remained stable, true to type and exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant in multiple generations.
No plants of Tiarella ‘Fingerpaint’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.